


FinalFest Announcement

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon
Genre: For some reason i cant tag blazer so rip, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: The Blue Team and Yellow Green Team react to the FinalFest announcement.





	FinalFest Announcement

The Blue Team were excited to see the results of the final Splatfest. Once again, they were split; Headphones and Glasses on Team Order, Goggles and Bobble on Team Chaos.

They all gathered around the TV at Glasses' place, and switched to Inkopolis News. "I'm so excited!" Goggles exclaimed.

"Yea! And nervous…" Headphones added.

They stared at the screen intensely as they did their usual speel before the results.

"Come on..!" Glasses mumbled as the popularity vote scrolled.

"Haha~!" Bobble laughed. She and Goggles high-fived.

"Well, we were expecting that." Headphones told Glasses. 

"Yea, yea...but we still have a chance if we won both normal and pro mat-"

…

"Dangit!"

"CHAOS REIGNS!" Pearl shouted from the TV.

"Woohoo!!!!" Bobble and Goggles got up and started happily running around the room.

Glasses grimaced. Headphones looked at him nervously. "Y'know, Glasses, just because its the final Splatfest for Off the Hook, doesn't mean they're ending for good."

"Yea..I know. And I won the Squid Sisters' final Splatfest. Just..losing kinda sucks."

"True. But…" Headphones turned around. "Goggles! Bobble! We said we're getting ice cream once we found out the results, right?" She shouted.

Goggles and Bobble came running back in. "Thats right!" Goggles exclaimed. "And we're all getting caramel 'cuz it's color is similar to Team Chaos's!"

Glasses smiled, and got up. He couldn't complain about caramel ice cream. 

\---

"Hmph!"

Rider smiled. He had won.

"Come oonnn!" Blazer moaned. "That stinks!"

"Well, we can still switch to that fresh silver ink anytime now!" Bamboo consoled. Blazer nodded.

"We did it, Rider!" Stealth said to him. 

"We did."

"Uh..d-don't feel too bad about losing, Blazer!" Stealth nervously said to her. "You guys were real close. It was all 50's to 40's."

"Yea," Rider agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two alone were the reason it was so close."

Blazer and Bamboo smiled brightly, which made Rider smile. 

Though, what's next for Inkopolis? Will there be any more people coming up now like the Monarch Team or the X-Blood?

Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a cute lil thing lmfao


End file.
